fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Take Over: Child of the Sea
---- Take Over: Child of the Sea (接収:海原の其の子海原(テイク・オーバー:しそのそのうなばらうなばら) , Teiku Ōbā: Shisoku no sono Unabara) is a subspecies of Take Over that gives its users the ability to take over the souls of both real and mythological marine creatures. A nickname of this magic is Sea Soul (海原魂(うなばたましい) , Unabara Tamashii) due to the fact that all of the souls are found in the ocean. Overview Child of the Sea allows the user to "take over" the power or body of another biotic creature and use their body and powers to fight. In order to start this magic, the user must defeat a marine creature and push their own inner ethernano into the creature to replace the original creatures own ethernano. The user then gains the ability to transform into the creature they "took over" gaining the ability to use the magic of said creature and their physical abilities. When unleashing a takeover, the user gathers the remaining soul of the creature and transforms into a humanoid version of that creature. Generally, this magic drastically boosts the power, strength, and speed of the magician who becomes a monster, sometimes adding a new skill, such as flying, or swimming. Take Over can also be manifested in the user summoning just the limbs of the monster over their own, or a full body transformation. Souls The Fish (魚, Sakana) is a Take Over that allows the user the abilities of a fish. The first part of their appearance that changes is where the gills appear on their neck so they may breathe underwater. The second change is the scales that appear on their chest, shoulders, forearms, hands, and up their face. Also, in this form, the user's swimming ability is enhanced and another, protective eyelid is added so they may see clearly and keep their eyes open. *'Water Cannon' (水の大砲, Mizu no Taihou): The user holds both hands in front of their body and generates a large rotating ball of water. They then thrust their hands forward firing the compact ball at their target. This ball deals severe blunt trauma if it strikes their opponent. *'Water Shield' (水の盾, Mizu no Tate): The user creates an orb of water then spreads it out in front of their body into a thin sheet. The water then blocks the attack, effectively dissipating it. This spell is only able to block one attack before breaking, which means each time a user wants to create a shield, they will have to expend magic power to do so. *'Tsunami Tide' (津波潮汐, Tsunami Chouseki): The user creates a large wave of water in front of their opponents. With a sweep of their arms, the user sends the Tsunami crashing down upon their opponent with enough force knock them to the ground as well as create massive blunt trauma damage due to the force of the water falling upon them. The Crab (蟹, Kani) is a Take Over that allows the user some of the appearance and abilities of a crab. The user receives a pair of gills along their neck and can transform their hands and forearms to that of a crab's claws. These claws are quite large and each serves a different purpose. One claw is the Crusher and the other is the Cutter. The Crusher is stronger and can apply more force to its attack, but it is less agile. The Cutter is very agile, it's speed and sharp edge making up for the power loss. The mage's skin becomes more durable like that of a crab's exoskeleton, able to repel minor magical or physical attacks. *'Smash and Slash' (, '' ): The user first performs a downward strike using the Crusher creating massive blunt trauma upon their opponent. The Crusher is followed up by the Cutter which slashes at the opponent's side in the aim of severing their body in half. *'Seven Slicing Dance''' (, '' ): This is an attack only used with the Cutter. The user performs 7 cross strikes alternating each side of the opponent's body. The effects of this spell are devastating as it unleashes several powerful lacerations on the targets body capable of ripping the target open in many places. *'Finishing Blow''' (, '' ): This attack is only used with the Crusher. The user holds the Crusher above their head and unleashes a devastating downward attack onto their enemy. This also can be performed in a variety of location, targeting any part of the target's body with the immensely powerful Crusher. These attacks are capable of dealing massive blunt trauma as well as breaking bones. '''The Squid' (烏賊, Ika) is a Take Over that grants the user the appearance and abilities of a squid, It is the most difficult animal to learn because it morphs the users legs together, gives them tentacles and arms below that, and creates gills on their neck. Much like a squid, the user can spew ink, but from their palm instead of from the siphon. Another trait unique to this Take Over that can take longer to learn is the ability to activate small bioluminescent areas along the body. Patterns take a form unique to each user. *'Ink Spray' (, '' ): The user holds their hand outward and fires a blast of ink out of their palm towards their opponent. This fluid sticks to anything that it touches and is very difficult to remove. This spell is mostly used to blind an opponent which allows the user to attack with other spells. **'Corroding Ink''' (, '' ): The user holds out their hand and fires a blast of corroding ink to melt the body of their opponent. This causes massive pain and a slow painful death when then attack hits. This is one of the most deadly spells of Sea Soul, capable of killing opponents. *'Tentacle Grip''' (, '' ): The user uses the tentacles they've grown to reach out and grip opponents. The grip is incredibly solid and allows the user to use the tentacles to bash the target into objects such as walls, or even throw them extreme distances creating mass blunt trauma. '''The Shark' (鮫, Same) is a Take Over that gives the user the appearance and abilities of a shark. Though they don't get a tail, their skin becomes more durable and can withstand stronger physical attacks as well as magical ones. They receive another eyelid so they can see more clearly underwater and their teeth become sharp. When combined with their stronger jaws, the bites they deal may be fatal. While using this form the user also has a keener sense of smell, much like the animal they embody. One unique trait is their capability to feel vibrations along the lateral lines they achieve on their body. *'Hammer Fist' (, '' ): The user's fist becomes covered in shark scales which increases their durability. The user then strikes their target with extreme force with enough pressure to break bones. This is an incredibly simple attack but is incredibly powerful when used by a martial artist. *'Sharp Strike''' (, '' ): The user charges their opponent and bites them with the sharp shark teeth that they bare. This may not seem to be a powerful attack but it draws blood and lacerates flesh and even in some cases it can shock the opponent, allowing the user to strike again. *'Intimidation''' (, '' ): The user's eyes turn red and induce a trancelike state in their opponent, temporarily paralyzing time which gives the caster the ability to attack while the target is stunned. This is an incredibly useful spell that can ensure a user's victory if used at the proper moment. '''The Mermaid' (人魚, Ningyo) is a Take Over that gives the user the appearance and abilities of a mermaid. The users legs morph together into a scaly tail that branches at the feet into two flippers. For a male, the scales continue further up the torso and hips, but stops before the ribs while females have a backless, strapless looking top created by the scales to cover their breasts. Both have other scale patches created along their forearms, shoulders, collarbone, and face. They receive a pair of gills on either side of their neck to breathe and a second eyelid to see clearly underwater. In this form the user is able to wield Song Magic *'Siren Song' (...) is a spell of Song Magic that allows the user to to captivate their target using their voice. Once the opponent hears it, the singers words become commands they must follow. If they command them to jump, the captive jumps or if they command them to punch themselves silly, they captive will hit themselves repeatedly. This spell only lasts as long as the user keeps singing, but, as you can guess, it has no use against those who are deaf. *'Aqua Dome' (水の監獄, Mizu No Kangoku): The user creates a dome of water surrounding themselves and their comrades or an opponent. The water-dome generated is unable to be broken unless the caster relinquishing the spell, or if someone breaks through with incredible destructive force. This can be seen as either an offensive spell, due to the fact that it can trap opponent within the water, or it can protect the caster from incoming attacks. *'Water Pulse' (水の脈, Mizu no Myaku): The user creates a tendril of water, capable of being created at any temperature. The user makes a ring around their own body with this tendril then pushes outwards with their hands, thrusting the water outwards towards anything surrounding the user. This spell is more than capable of knocking opponents backward and even cutting through them with the high pressure of the water. The Kraken (大きな烏賊, Ookina Ika) is a Take Over that gives the user the appearance and abilities of a kraken. The user's lower body becomes a mass of tentacle appendages that can be used for walking, picking things up, or adhering themselves to things with the lines of suction cups. It appears much like that of an octopus. They also receive sharpened canines on both the upper and lower rows of teeth. *'Raging Torrent' (激浪奔流, Gekirou Honryuu): The user creates a small torrent of water in their dominant hand, the torrent eventually grows to a massive size. The user then thrusts their hand forward sending said vortex towards their opponent. Not only is this attack capable of completely absorbing opponents inside of a whirlpool, it inflicts massive physical damage onto the opponent. *'Water Whip' (水の鞭, Mizu no Muchi): The user creates a tendril of water which is capable of being created at any temperature. The user is also capable of expanding the tendril to increase it's width and length or decrease either of those factors. This spell has two main functions, one is its ability to grip and grab onto opponents, which allows the user to tie up the opponent with the water or pulling the target towards the caster. The second use for this spell is to use it as the name suggests, as a whip to attack enemies with the sheer force of a bullwhip. This movement of this water is telekinetic, which means the user does not have to touch their creation to control it. The Thunderbird (雷光鷹, Raikoutaka) is a Take Over that gives the user the appearance and abilities of the legendary Thunderbird. A pair of wings forms along the users back, usually three times the size of the user's body which runs a few degrees hotter than that of a normal human's. Inside their body, there are now nine air sacs to get fresh air to the lungs quicker and much of their body has become pure muscle that is required to work the wings. The feather colors will appear unique to each user. When in this form the user also gains control over Lightning and Air Magic. They also gain the ability to fly. *'Electric Rain' (, '' ): The user creates a rainstorm above their opponent combined with lightning magic. Any form that touches this rain is electrocuted while the rain itself, augments the power of the electrocution. This may not be incredibly powerful, but is quite useful in disabling opponents. *'Raiju Bolt''' (, '' ): The user forms a bolt of electricity in their hand and fires it an incredibly quick rate to strike their opponent triggering massive electrical and piercing damage to their opponent. This may not be incredibly powerful, but when combined with a water magic attack the electricity damage seems to double. *'Water Scream''' (, '' ): The user breathes in generating water then greatly pressurizing the blast until it is released. In a large ‘scream’ the water is expelled, creating a massive whirlpool in front of the user which hits their target with a large amount of force, creating blunt trauma and laceration damage due to the high pressure of the water. '''Llyr' (ライル, Rairu) is the most powerful Take Over available for users of Sea Soul. Their bodies grow to many times their natural size and this form can morph into Water Body if so desired. All physical abilities are improved drastically and their ability to regenerate when injured is quickened. They are able to use Lightning, Sand, Air, and, of course, Water Magic and have mental control over them. A unique trait to this form is the ability to summon a weapon that ties into the sea such as a trident, spear, or net. *'Water Body' (水の身, Mizu no Mi): The user turns their own body into water to avoid attacks. When in this state, attacks will go through the caster, and their body will reform afterward. One exception to that is users of Magulity Sense, who directly attack the sense of pain, and not the user's physical body. Additionally, if the user is in water, they will appear invisible due to the fact that they are part of the water itself. *'Cyclone' (, '' ): The user holds their hands outward and creates a large tornado of water and wind to attack their opponents. This is incredibly powerful and capable of enveloping the target within the stream causing blunt trauma as they whirl around inside. It also is capable of knocking opponents backward quite a distance. *'Sand Buster''' (, '' ): The user holds both of their hands out in front of them and a large amount of sand is subsequently fired from their hand in the form of a powerful sand tornado, which moves towards the target in a line and strikes them with great blunt power; so much, in fact, that even nearby enemies which aren't directly struck by the attack will be thrown to the ground by the tornado's sheer rotatory power. *'Quicksand''' (流砂, Ryuusha) The user turns the ground in front of their opponent into thick quicksand to trap the user's opponent. This allows it's user to use their magics or physical abilities to attack their opponent until the spell wears off. *'Sea Spear' (, '' ): The user creates a spear made of water to use as a weapon. It is capable of being thrown and inflicting blunt trauma when used like a staff and piercing damage. This spell stays in effect for long periods of time allowing the user to minimize their usage of magic. Trivia *This magic spawned from a collaborative conversation between [[User:CelestialSpiritQueen|'Nova']] and [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'QOS''']]. *Permission was granted by Per. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Take Over